


Bad Blood

by TheHomemadeDarkmark



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomemadeDarkmark/pseuds/TheHomemadeDarkmark
Summary: The events of Black Friday, from Hannah's POV.Rated for Starkid-typical swearing/violence/etc
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in I think 2 years, and the first one I've ever posted on here. I was rewatching BF and I really wanted to explore Hannah's side of everything a bit more. So here is this. It's not edited so please let me know if there are any errors.

_Bad blood. Cross. Black and White._ _Bad blood. Cross. Black and White. Bad Blood…_

The words had been echoing through Hannah’s head since she woke up. Lexie had already left, having to be early for her shift. For some reason, the thought filled Hannah with dread.

_Bad day. Bad doll. Bad day._

Normally Webby’s words made sense, she would lay out a situation exactly as it was. But today it was like she could barely get the words out, and they came to Hannah like a faint whisper through static. She sat on the porch, not wanting to risk waking up her mother by staying in the house, clutching her arms to her to keep out the chill. She still hadn’t told Lexie that her jacket had been torn up by some kids at school just before they all left for Thanksgiving break. The bus had dropped her off before Lexie got home from work, so she had quickly hidden it. No need to waste money on a new one. She wouldn’t need it in California.

The sound of a car pulling down the street made her look up. A beat up old car came to a stop in front of the trailer, and almost as soon as it stopped, Ethan had jumped out of the driver’s side, rushing over to her.

“Goddammit, Hannah,” he grumbled. “Where the fuck is your coat?” She just shrugged. Ethan let out a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. C’mon, get in the fucking car, if you get sick your sister’s gonna have my ass.”

Hannah stood up and followed him, arms still wrapped tightly around herself. As she slipped into the passenger seat, Ethan rummaged around in the trunk for a moment. Hannah flinched when he slammed it shut. He came around and got in the car, thrusting a wad of fabric at her.

“Here, put this on,” he said, voice much softer than before. “It’s not much, but it’ll have to do for now. Hannah shook out the fabric to see an old flannel shirt. As she slipped it on she was engulfed in the smell of motor oil and cigarettes and leather and _Ethan_ , and it would have been overwhelming if it weren’t so familiar. The material was worn so thin she didn’t think it would do much good against the cold at all, but it was soft and felt right, so she didn’t complain.

“Thanks,” she murmured.

“No problem, Banana Split,” Ethan said, face splitting into a grin. He started the car and pulled away from the curb. “Now, I got a few extra bucks, we can grab some shitty gas station donuts for breakfast before we head to the mall.”

A chill ran down Hannah’s spine.

_Bad day. Bad doll. Bad place._

She shook her head violently, staring at Ethan with wide eyes. He looked back, startled. “What, you don’t want a donut?”

“No mall. Bad place. Bad day,” she said frantically.

Ethan rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Listen, it’s just until Lex gets off work, okay? Then we’re gonna grab our stuff and haul ass off this godforsaken island. Okay?”

Hannah just shook her head, fiddling with the too-long sleeves of the flannel. There was something wrong, she wasn’t sure what, but she couldn’t reach Webby properly and there was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. When Ethan pulled into the mall parking lot, having skipped the donuts because of Hannah’s mood, he groaned. “Fucking Black Friday vultures,” he grumbled. He pulled back out, swearing under his breath until he found a parking spot over a block away.

Ethan hopped out of the car and started back in the direction of the mall. He only got a few feet before he realized Hannah wasn’t with him. He turned to see her still huddled up in the car, looking small and scared and stubborn. He went back, opening the passenger side door and glaring at her. “Are you planning on getting out?” he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. She shook her head resolutely, burrowing deeper into the seat. “Why?”

She shook her head again. “Bad place.”

“Listen, I hate the place too, but this is the last time we ever gotta go in there. Now, you wanna see Lex before her shift or not?”

That immediately caught her attention, just as he had known it would. He knew Hannah hadn’t been able to see her sister before she left, and that it would be making her uncomfortable that she hadn’t. Finally, Hannah relented and slid out of the car, but the cold pit of dread in her stomach only grew stronger with each step towards the mall.

As they got closer, they noticed a line of people stretching out the doors and down the street in the opposite direction of where they parked. Ethan let out a long, low whistle. “Look at that shit. Probably all for that fucking creepy ass doll.”

_Bad doll. Bad place. Bad bad bad bad…_

They went around back towards the loading area. A large truck with the _Uncle Wiley’s Toys_ logo was sitting, and a glance inside the open back showed it was empty. Empty, except for a strange cold chill wafting from inside. It made Hannah’s heart clench. Ethan just glared.

“They could turn down the fucking A/C, it’s November.”

He walked a little faster, slipping through the door that led to the ToyZone stockroom. Hannah was right behind him, until a tingle on her neck made her look behind her. Leaning against the truck with a greasy smirk was a man. And he was looking right at her. His uniform suggested he was just an employee, dropping off a shipment, but when she met his eyes, the same awful cold that came off the truck swept over her. His gaze didn’t feel malicious or aggressive. It just felt empty. His eyes seemed to go on forever, depthless black pits that could swallow her whole. His smirk widened as if he could read her thoughts. He winked at her, as if they shared a secret.

Before Hannah could react, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled inside. When she glanced back before the door closed, the man was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next part, it's basically just the Califor-MIA scene, which is one of my favorites, but doesn't have a lot I could work with. There will be more off-screen stuff and more of Hannah's thoughts and feelings as we go, but there wasn't a whole lot I could do here. Still, I hope you enjoy! Huge thanks to those who have read so far.

_Bad day. Bad blood. Cross. Black and White. Bad backpack._

Ethan dragged Hannah into the stockroom, grumbling. “Do I gotta put a leash on you like a dog, or my cousin, Oliver?”

“Okay, don’t pull her!” Lex snapped.

Ethan released Hannah’s arm and threw his hands in the air. “I’m not!”

Lex walked over to her sister, who was now sitting on some boxes in the corner. While the proximity of her sister usually made her feel safe and happy, today there was nothing but the bad feeling that wouldn’t go away.

“Hey, Banana!” Lex said cheerfully. Hannah wasn’t dumb, she knew her sister was tired and frustrated, putting on a happy face for her sake. “Is today a good day or a bad day?”

“Bad day,” Hannah responded sharply, looking away from her sister’s face.

“Well I don’t know who told you that,” Lex said, still keeping her happy tone, “because today is a good day. You know my backpack, the one with the pins on it?” She held the bag in front of her. “Well today, you get to wear it!”

Hannah loved Lex’s backpack. The material was worn out and soft, like Ethan’s flannel, and she could spend hours looking at and tracing out each of the pins. Normally, she wanted to carry it whenever she was able.

_Bad backpack. Don’t take it. Bad bad bad bad bad…_

Hannah shrugged Lex away when she tried to put the bag on her shoulders. “No.”

Lex stepped back in surprise. Hannah heard Ethan behind them, sounding exasperated. “See what I mean? It’s been this all day.”

“Why don’t you wanna wear my backpack?” Lex asked, confused. “That makes me sad. Do you think I have a bad backpack?”

_Bad backpack. Don’t take it. Bad blood. Cross. Black and White._

“I’m not supposed to,” Hannah mumbled, not meeting Lex’s eyes.

Lex crouched down beside her. “Who says you’re not supposed to?”

“Webby.”

“Oh great, now we gotta talk to the imaginary spider from outer space.” Ethan had taken a seat on the stairs and was clearly running out of patience. Lex glared at him before turning back to her sister.

“What does Webby say?” she asked softly.

Hannah hesitated before reciting. “Bad blood. Cross. Black and white?” She shrugged her shoulders, looking at Lex as though she may have an answer.

“Can you translate, I don’t speak crazy?” Ethan snapped, standing and walking over.

“She’s not crazy!” Lex said defensively. “She’s creative.”

The thing was, Hannah wasn’t insulted by the word crazy anymore. Webby had told her it was just because people didn’t understand her, they didn’t have the same abilities she did. And she knew that Ethan would apologize later, tell her he didn’t actually think she was crazy, that he just couldn’t keep up with her mind. She also knew that both of them were convinced that Webby was a figment of her imagination. She had heard them talking once, Lex saying that she had done some research and found that it was probably her way of coping with their situation. That was the reason she was so indulgent, even though Hannah knew she didn’t believe her.

Suddenly, Lex rushed towards her with the backpack, thrusting it into her arms. “Come on, Hannah, I don’t have all day for this.”

“No!” Hannah shouted, jumping out of reach and throwing the backpack onto the boxes.

“Okay, lemme try, lemme try,” Ethan said, stepping towards her while Lex stepped back. He adjusted his jacket then looked her in the eye. “Alright, Banana Split.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a battered baseball cap, holding it in front of her. “You see this hat? It was gifted to me by a great warrior-“ He was cut off by a snort from across the room. He turned slowly to glare at Lex. “Don’t you fuckin’ laugh.” He turned back to Hannah, who was fully invested now. “It’s imbued with the power of Grayskull to ward off dark magic, bad blood, backpacks, any fucking thing.” He sighed forlornly, as if this pained him. “Now, I can lend you this hat, just for today. And while it’s on your head, nothing can harm you.”

“Honest?” Hannah asked.

_Good hat. Magic hat._

“Cross my heart. Hope to die.” He held the hat out to her earnestly. She took it, putting it backwards on her head, before finally picking up the backpack.

_Good hat. Bad doll. Bad blood. Careful, Hannah._

Before she could dwell on that warning, she was distracted by Lex speaking.

“Is everything good with the buyer?”

“Oh, yeah, about that,” Ethan said hesitantly. “There’s been a little complication.”

“Shit.” Lex face filled with dread, which made Hannah’s heart drop.

Ethan continued. “So, originally we talked about five. Well, word starts to get around, and before I know it there’s a bidding war for this thing. And we got somebody willing to pay seven.”

Lex scoffed in disbelief. “Seven hundred for a doll?!” Hannah couldn’t help but agree. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen seven hundred dollars at one time in her entire life.

Ethan laughed softly. “No. Seven _thousand_.”

For a moment, Hannah was sure her sister was broken. She froze completely before shaking her head, as if trying to wake herself from a dream. “Seven _thousand_?” she repeated. “Seven _fucking thousand dollars_?! We’re set!” she cried, jumping into Ethan’s arms. When he set her down she turned back to her sister. “Hannah, do you know what this means?”

“California?” Hannah said breathlessly, hardly daring to believe it.

“Cali- _fucking_ -fornia!” Lex shouted. “We did it! We survived the crisis!”

“Operation Califor-MIA is a go!” Ethan whooped.

Lex pulled a scrap of paper out of her pocket and sat beside a crate. “’Dear Mom,’” she narrated as she wrote. “’It’s been real. Real bad. I’d say you did your best, but I’m not a liar.’”

“L-I-E-R, babe,” Ethan corrected.

Lex rolled her eyes. “We get it, Ethan, you’re a good speller!” She changed the word before continuing. “’I’m taking Hannah. As far away as we can get. I’d give you an address, but I don’t want to. Don’t write, don’t call, don’t ask. Sincerely, Lex. PS, get yourself a new trailer, because this one is-‘“

“’Broke as shit!’” she and Ethan finished together. Hannah danced around the room while she stuffed the letter back in her pocket.

“We’re going to California, babe,” Lex said excitedly to Ethan, before pulling him into a kiss.

Excited, Hannah started doing a motion she’d seen Ethan do before, imitating smoking weed, bringing her pinched fingers to her lips and back again.

“Hannah!” Ethan suddenly cried out. Hannah froze as Lex spun around, fingers still pinched midair.

“Hannah!” she shouted. “What the fuck is this?” She mimicked the motion. “That better be fucking floss! Let’s go, I need a cigarette!” She stormed back outside, the other’s following, Hannah with her hands still raised defensively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, and again, there will be more depth later, I just wanted to get this scene out of the way first. Please comment, kudos, let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you so much to everyone who has read this so far. Every time I see a new read or kudos it seriously makes me so happy. Not a lot has been going right in my life lately, so to see that anyone at all is enjoying this makes my day.
> 
> It feels so strange to be writing fanfiction again, I forgot how hard it is to do someone else's characters and stories justice. I feel like everything I write sounds forced and unnatural. I am going to continue this story, even if I don't feel like I'm doing it justice, but I just want to apologize if any of this is shit. Please let me know if there are any errors or things I could do to improve it.

When they stepped out the door, the creepy man and his truck were gone. Hannah released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Webby hadn’t commented on who the man was. Webby always told her who was good when she met new people. And she had never gone entirely silent as she had then, the comforting presence of her seeming to completely abandon Hannah.

Lex also seemed relieved that the man was gone. “Fucking creep,” she muttered, placing a cigarette between her lips.

“So tell me again why we can’t just skip outta here now? We’re set for seven grand, I don’t think one more shift at Toy Zone is gonna make much difference,” Ethan said, lighting his own cigarette and then hers.

“Because for one thing, we don’t gotta meet the buyer until this afternoon. And today I get time and a half, it definitely can’t hurt to get whatever extra we can. Lastly, if I skip out on the busiest day of the year, Frank will start a nationwide manhunt. He’d frame me for murder or something, but find a way to make my sentence to work at Toy Zone for the rest of my fucking life.”

“Alright, I get the extra dough, but I think you’re giving Frank a little too much credit,” Ethan said.

Lex shook her head. “Not when it comes to money,” she said, dead serious. “Me not showing means he has to do the work himself, meaning it won’t get done and there will be less sales. Seriously, if it weren’t mall policy to pay time and a half today, he wouldn’t. And he’s a master at loopholes and getting what he wants, he may be a dumb fucking asshole, but he’s a clever dumb fucking asshole. If there was money involved, he could probably scam and strategize his way to world peace or World War III.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “This is Frank Pricely we’re talking about, not Napoleon fucking Dynamite. He ain’t some great stratiger or something.” Lex and Hannah made eye contact, mutually deciding not to correct his history or vocabulary right then.

“Ethan, look, I get where you’re coming from, but I really would feel better if we just stayed out this shift,” Lex said.

At her pleading expression, his face softened. “Okay, fine. But I still think we’d be better off just skipping out now.”

_Bad blood. Bad day._

Hannah couldn’t help but agree that leaving was the best choice, but she also knew that her sister was stubborn. If she thought that there was even the slightest chance that it could mess up their plans, she wasn’t going to budge.

Lex smirked. “Uh-huh,” she said. “We all know you just wanna leave so you don’t have to sit through that movie.” Ethan’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Why the fuck is Santa Claus in fucking high school?!” he said. “He’s a million year old fat man with a wife and elf slaves and shit, why is he a suddenly a hot teenager hitting on some fucking teenage girl? And why do they fucking sing?!”

“It’s a musical, genius, it’s what they do,” Lex said.

“Santa looks like Ethan,” Hannah piped up with a grin. It was an argument that started as soon as the first trailer was released.

_“Ethan!” Hannah cried, pointing to the tiny TV that sat in the garage break room._

_Ethan appeared in the doorway in record time in his oil-stained coveralls, a wrench still clasped in one hand. “Hannah?” he said frantically, looking around the room for a problem._

_“Ethan, look! You’re Santa!” And sure enough on the screen was a young man who looked remarkably like her sister’s boyfriend._

_“The fuck are you talking about now?” he said. He watched the screen for a second. “That don’t look like me at all. And I don’t do school spirit and jerseys. And I do_ not _sound like that nasally creep. Sounds more like my cousin, Oliver.”_

Lex had of course found the whole situation hilarious, so now she and Hannah took every opportunity to remind Ethan of his low-budget-film famous doppelganger. It irritated him to no end.

Ethan glared at Hannah. “Ya know, for that cute little face, you’re a tiny Satan, Banana,” he grumbled, but a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

“She learned from the best, obviously,” Lex said, taking an overdramatic bow. She then glanced at Ethan’s watch and sighed before stamping out her cigarette. “Alright, one last shift in hell, then we’re Califor-MIA.”

“Last chance to duck out,” Ethan sing-songed.

Lex just rolled her eyes and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Hannah’s head. “Be good, okay? Give Ethan as much shit about the movie as you can, and I’ll be out before you know it.” Hannah forced a grin up at her, even though something in her was still gnawing at her, telling her to _leave. Get out. Bad blood. Two doors. Cross. Black and White. Bad doll._

“Goddammit, Lex,” Ethan groaned, before letting himself be pulled in for a quick kiss good-bye. “Hey, and be careful okay?” he added softly. “These Black Friday freaks can get insane.”

Lex grinned up at him. “I will.” And she went back inside.

Ethan stubbed out his cigarette on the side of the building with a sigh. “Alright, Banana, let’s split. Don’t wanna be late for the fucking movie, do we.”

Hannah giggled at his dejected tone. However, as they walked around to the front to go through the main entrance, she couldn’t help but have that bad feeling again. They passed Toy Zone on their way to the movie theater, and she caught a glimpse at the people in the front of the line.

Creepy man with glasses. _Bad_. Guy with a scarf. _Not bad._ Pretty woman with red hair. _Good_. Man in red flannel. _Good._

She continued down the line, listening closely to the warnings Webby gave her, as she always did. And then the woman walked up.

She was wearing a black hat and a cape over what looked like the softest sweater Hannah had ever seen. Her hair hung down to her shoulders, though it was pushed back on one side to make room for the phone pressed to her ear. She looked like the type of person Lex would hate on principle, because her outfit probably cost more than Lex made in a month.

It felt like alarms were going off all over Hannah’s head. She clamped her arms over her ears, but it didn’t help. Her eyes felt locked on the woman as Webby spoke to her.

_Prophet. Mother. Bad. Very bad._

Ethan suddenly tugged on Hannah’s arm. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late.” He pulled her away, but just like with the man outside, Hannah kept her eyes on the woman until they turned the corner. The woman didn’t even glance towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
